Eye of the Pirate
by DianaDiamond
Summary: A really silly story, something that is dedicated to my two best friends, for they thought of the idea. What Mad Eye Moody is truly afraid of.


Harry rounded the corner, almost falling over. His bag was full of books and hitting his hip hard as he ran along the corridor.

"Being late for Transfiguration isn't the best thing to do" he thought to himself angrily. He looked at his watch, almost yelping when he saw what time it was. "Maybe I wont help Hagrid make rock cakes again, especially before lessons." He hadn't really enjoyed it either, first thing, Hagrid had used small pieces of real rocks, and had asked Harry to kindly go out into the rain to collect them. Secondly, Hagrid had wanted to make batter with his 'secret recipe' that only 'young 'arry can know about!'

So, of course, Harry had to stay and help. He had found out that using one of Hagrid's 3 foot long wooden spoon's was not easy. He was now half an hour late for Transfiguration, almost considering to skive, when he heard a yell behind him from one of the empty classrooms. Worried, and giving up the idea of rushing into Transfiguration halfway through, he dropped his bag outside and peeked round the door, wand at the ready.

In the middle of the room was Mad Eye Moody on his knees, breathing sharply. Harry rushed in and noticed that in front of Moody was a huge wardrobe with a mirrored front. He recognised it immediately from his third year, Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson, with Lupin. The wardrobe, he realised, must contain a boggart.

"Sir, Professor, Are you alright?"

Moody looked up and growled "Boy! What are you doing? How long have you been there…watching me?"

Harry was taken aback, surprised at Moody's anger.

"Sir, I only just came in…to see if you were alright!"

"Well, you had better le-" Moody stopped, he looked at Harry in a strange way, like he was just realising who he was seeing.

"Potter…s'cuse me, I wasn't sure who I was talking to"

Harry looked back, immensely confused.

"Sir..um…ill leave if you want me to" he said quietly.

Moody shook his head and picked up his wand.

"No…no Potter, I want to show you something"

He pushed Harry gently over to the side of the room and said "When I say 'now' I want you to open the wardrobe and just watch"

Harry nodded, realising what he was about to see. Moody's boggart, what Moody's fear really was. "But he cant be afraid of anything…"Harry thought.

"Now!!" shouted Moody, shattering all of Harry's pondering. Harry raised his wand and shouted "Alohamora!"

The wardrobe opened and out came, not a dementors, not anything horrific at all. It was in fact, a small monkey. Harry choked back a laugh, seeing the look on Moody's face was enough to shut him up. The monkey started to scamper towards Moody. Harry noticed that it was holding a small ball. He looked closer and realised it was not a ball, but an eye, a small eye that was looking directly at Moody. Was it the monkey, or the eye that was making Moody shudder?

"Riddikulus!" Moody growled loudly.

The monkey then rolled forward, and a small red hat jacket appeared on it, the eye transforming into a pair of symbols crashing together. Moody looked over at Harry, let loose a huge sigh and then cast the boggart back into the wardrobe. Harry slowly walked over to where Moody had just sat down.

"Um, sir, I don't quite understand"

Moody's glass eye and his normal eye looked at him.

"Potter, that was no ordinary monkey comin' outta' that wardrobe"

Harry sat down near the table, for he could tell by Moody's face that it would take a while for him to explain himself.

"Potter, that damn monkey is the infamous Jack, Jack the eye thief"

"This has to be a joke" thought Harry "A really bad joke"

"That animal, was said to have stolen an eye from ancient pirates overseas, from the Caribbean in fact"

Moody shifted uncomfortably, his hand covering his electric blue eye, almost protectively.

"So, of course, all of us wizards and muggles, yes, even muggles know about this thief, and we are one united against him"

Harry's face twisted, restraining back a huge mirth of laughter.

"Sir, is this what you are truly afraid of? And do muggles have…um, glass eyes?" Harry cringed when he realised this question sounded mocking instead of inquisitive.

"Yes, Harry" Mad-Eye looked up at him, his normal eye round with fear. "This is my fear, but I'm not afraid to show you, because I trust you and know that you wont tell or…laugh, for you have faced far worse but understand"

Harry's eyes widened and the images of him, Ron, and Hermione in the common room floor shaking with laughter died immediately, partly because of guilt and mostly because he wondered if Moody could look through the walls all the way to the common room.

"No, sir, I promise"

"Good lad…now" Moody looked over at the wardrobe once more, shook himself, and said quietly to himself, "We are all united against the Dark Forces of this world…including the eye thief monkeys"

Harry looked away, knowing full well that once he was out of the classroom, he would be smiling widely and dying to tell his best friends what he had just witnessed.


End file.
